THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY
THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!! is new game mode that will be added to Super ARC Ultimate Showdown during the "Fall 2019-era". It is the spiritual successor to the "THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN" from the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl. But due to the large amount of playable characters, some of them will be fought together in a 1 vs. 2 battle. The mode was finally released on the 15:th of October 2019. LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! Information "THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY" works almost identically to its predecessor, "THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN". Which in turn is pretty similar to the Trial Mode in "Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System" and the "Flipside Pit of 100 Trials" from "Super Paper Mario". There are 100+ stages within this gauntlet which consists of all the playable characters (base and DLC), all the bosses and even some battles exclusive to this mode. After completing each 10th stage, the player will receive a reward and get a choice between either continuing on or to save the progress and come back later. Upon entering the mode (after selecting a playable character of choice), the player will receive three stocks and for every 10th stage that is completed, the player will be healed 50 % of the damage it has taken during the course of the previous ten stages. If the player manages to complete all the trials in a group by not losing a single stock and receive less then 50 % damage overall, then the player will be rewarded with an additional stock. But this only occurs on stage 50 and beyond. However, if the player ends up getting knocked out on any of the stages and has no stocks left. Then the player will lose all of the rewards and be knocked to the latest "check-point". Then similar to most other fighting-games, the announcer will start counting down from ten. If the player presses A before the counter reaches zero, then the player is allowed to continue from the last "check-point". But if the player does not do it, then the player has to restart the whole trial from the very beginning. All the battles will take place on a "Final Destination-style" stage that is unique to this mode (the stage is in a similar theme to how it is shown in the Title Screen). Though can alter its shape depending on which Boss is fought. While the absolute final battle takes place on a totally different stage. The characters that the player will fight are grouped together based on a certain theme (such as Disney, Horror and Original Characters). The overall battle music that will play is also a song that represents various franchises that are represented in the "Super Smash Bros.-games". But when a boss/"special opponent" shows up, the music will change to the battle theme of that particular boss. If the boss has multiple phases, then the same piece of music will play during all the phases unless it says otherwise. Every non-noss fight sees the opponents having a set amount of HP, that is based on the selected difficulty. While the bosses has health-bars just like when they are fought in Classic Mode. * Easy - 50 HP * Medium - 75 HP * Hard - 100 HP The rewards the player will receive includes random posters and fight money. Upon completing the entire mode from start to finish in one sitting without using a continue. The player will be rewarded with 100.000 fight money and given the choice to either "go onwards" (which allows the player to go through an additional five stages. With the last one being a secret "super boss"). Clearing this mode with the occasional "continue", will just reward the player with 10.000 fight money and some random regular posters. 'BATTLES IN THE GAUNTLET' HERE IS THE LIST OF ALL THE BATTLES THAT ARE IN THE GAUNTLET AND WHICH OPPONENTS ARE FOUGHT IN WHICH ORDER. Characters that have a number in a round brackets, are fought alongside at once as a team. 1-10 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Mark Henry): Title Screen (Wii Sports) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Regular Battle Theme (After Mark Henry): Final Boss (JP/EU) - Sonic CD Peashooter.png| 1. Peashooter Psy.png| 2. Psy Mike_Tyson.jpg| 3. Mike Tyson The_Miz2.png| 4. The Miz Mark_Henry.jpg| 5. Mark Henry [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ3jDTaQ4g Battle Theme] Michael_Bay.png| 6. Michael Bay Bruce_Lee.png| 7. Bruce Lee George_W._Bush.jpg| 8. George W. Bush The_Flat_Man.png| 9. (1) Matt Phlatt The_Thief.png| 9. (2) The Thief Orochi_Iori.png| 10. Orochi Iori [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] 11-20 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Kage): Let's Dance, Boys! - Bayonetta * Regular Battle Theme (After Kage): Baby Bowser Phase 2 - Yoshi's Story Asuka2.png| 11. Asuka Homura.png| 12. Homura Yumi2.png| 13. Yumi Erza_Scarlet.png| 14. (1) Erza Scarlet Yukino_Agria.png| 14. (2) Yukino Agria Kage.jpg| 15. Kage [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l2qYQwwseo Battle Theme] Suu2.png| 16. Suu Taichi_and_Agumon.png| 17. Taichi & Agumon Myotismon.png| 18. Myotismon BlackWarGreymon.png| 19. BlackWarGreymon Dark_Meta_Knight4.png| 20. Dark Meta Knight [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdMKdXmBxDo Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U Battle Theme (Phase 2)] 21-30 * Regular Battle Theme (Before The Root Pack): RoboBrood Battle - Super Mario Odyssey * Regular Battle Theme (After The Root Pack): One Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII Xixo_the_Bushman.gif| 21. Xi Master_HiSing.png| 22. Master HiSing Mr._Burns.png| 23. Mr. Burns Sid.png| 24. Sid Achmed_Frollo.png| 25. Achmed Frollo The_Root_Pack.png| 26. The Root Pack [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkpEZvPttoQ Battle Theme] George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| 27. George of the Jungle Pink_Elephant.png| 28. Pink Elephant Mickey_Mouse.png| 29. Mickey Mouse Chernabog.png| 30. Chernabog [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUYUG14MYmU&t=159s Battle Theme] 31-40 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Kilgore): Encounter - Metal Gear Solid * Regular Battle Theme (After Kilgore): Vs. Ridley (Super Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Otto_Günsche.png| 31. Otto Günsche Blue.png| 32. Blue Q2.jpg| 33. Q Jar_Jar_Binks.png| 34. Jar Jar Binks Han_Solo.png| 35. Han Solo Kilgore_HeroArt.png| 36. Kilgore [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] Probe_Ike_Newton.png| 37. Probe Newton Jason_Voorhees2.png| 38. (1) Jason Voorhees Predator2.png| 38. (2) Predator Fiolina_Germi.png| 39. Fiolina Germi Kracken.png| 40. Kracken [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efD-0ARSqgw Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYJTNdO2LHI Battle Theme (Phase 2)] 41-50 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Rathalos): Last Surprise - Persona 5 * Regular Battle Theme (After Rathalos): Punch Bowl - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Aeon_Calcos.jpg| 41. Aeon Calcos [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncly1knhkaY Battle Theme] Larvell_Jones.png| 42. Larvell Jones Reg.png| 41. Reg Rathalos.png| 44. Rathalos [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nNX5mfVvqE Battle Theme] Jonathan_Joestar.png| 45. Jonathan Joestar Josuke_Higashikata.png| 46. Josuke Higashikata Yoshikage_Kira.png| 47. Yoshikage Kira Smash_fans.png| 48. (1) Super Smash Fan-Apes (10 of them) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xbVo7zfV08 Battle Theme (for all teams)] Fighting_NPC_Team.jpg| 48. (2) Fighting NPC Team (10 of them) Social_Justice_Sensitivity_Mob2.png| 48. (3) Social Justice Sensitivity Mob (10 of them) Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png| 49. Metal Mario [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBaWgDJXafE Battle Theme] Master_Hand_&_Crazy_Hand.png| 50 Master Hand & Crazy Hand [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c92tl-ZzLRw Battle Theme] After Master Hand & Crazy Hand has been defeated and the player choose to continue on with the trials, Nicole & Putte voices will start talking to each other: Putte: We are at the half-way point, doing great so far! Nicole: We? What's all the "we-stuff", the player is doing all the hard work! Putte: Break-time's over, here we go! 51-60 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Legion): Bloody Tears - Castlevania Judgement * Regular Battle Theme (After Legion): Parallel Boss - Kirby Star Allies The_Grinch.jpg| 51. The Grinch Tai_Lung.png| 52. Tai Lung Asterix_&_Obelix.jpg| 53. Asterix & Obelix Granfalloon2-1-.gif| 54. Legion [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-44lWDraVY8 Battle Theme] Rainbow_Dash(EQG_2).png| 55. Rainbow Dash Sunset_Shimmer.png| 56. Sunset Shimmer Derpy_Hooves.png| 57. (1) Derpy Hooves Maud_Pie2.png| 57. (2) Maud Pie Queen_Chrysalis2.png| 58. Queen Chrysalis Lord_Tirek.png| 59. Lord Tirek Discord.png| 60. Discord [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPvVWFmtJn8 Battle Theme] 61-70 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Tokka & Rahzar): Big Blue (F-Zero) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Regular Battle Theme (After Tokka & Rahzar): Juri & Bison Pandora Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken Eric_Sykes.png| 61. (1) Eric Sykes Krtek.png| 61. (2) Krtek Popeye.png| 62. Popeye Bell_Cranel.png| 63. Bell Cranel Tokka_and_Rahzar.jpg| 64. Tokka & Rahzar [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBEiUYhEqs Battle Theme] Medaka_Kurokami.png| 65. Medaka Kurokami Ochaco_Uraraka2.png| 66. Ochaco Uraraka Universe_3_Robots.png| 67. Universe 3 Robots Vegeta2.png| 68. Vegeta Beerus.png| 69. Beerus Fused_Zamasu.png| 70. Fused Zamasu [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJolhvaQtKU Battle Theme] 71-80 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Ragnaros): Dark Beast Ganon Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Regular Battle Theme (After Ragnaros): X vs. Zero - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Genji.png| 71. Genji Zul'jin.png| 72. Zul'jin Rexxar2.png| 73. Rexxar Gul'dan.png| 74. Gul'dan Ragnaros.png| 75. Ragnaros [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYmEEs4KOvk Battle Theme] Hawkeye.png| 76. Hawkeye Ultron(animated).png| 77. Ultron Ant-Man.png| 78. Ant-Man Rocket_Raccoon.png| 79. Rocket Raccoon Thanos_(MCU).png| 80. Thanos [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzvi-G3qGpM Battle Theme] 81-90 * Regular Battle Theme (Before Qluettah Weapon): Diabolosis - The King of Fighters XIII * Regular Battle Theme (After Qluettah Weapon): Battle! (Steven) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Rorschach.png| 81. Rorschach Scarecrow.png| 82. Scarecrow Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen.jpg| 83. Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Freud_StreamPNG.png| 84. Freud Stream Dödis.gif| 85. Dödis Qluettah_Weapon.png| 86. Qluettah Weapon [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYDT_Y6Jj5c Battle Theme] Rémi_Gaillard.png| 87. Rémi Gaillard SmoothDude-77-2.png| 88. SmoothDude(77) Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill.png| 89. Team Aqua Admin Thamill Super_Saiyan_Wally.png| 90. Super Saiyan Wally [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sX_54hHcEE Battle Theme] 91-100 * Regular Battle Theme (After Audrey II): Final Destination (Ultimate) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Barbapapa.jpg| 91. Barbapapa (Transforms into the player's character) (The Battle Theme depends on the selected character) Audrey_II.jpg| 92. Audrey II [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKYBTzTj07g Battle Theme] Ass_Kicker.png| 93. Ass Kicker Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| 94. Zoe's replacement Rinnie.png| 94. Rinnie Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| 95. Snow's replacement Harmonica2.png| 95. Harmonica Natural-Cure.png| 96. Natural Cure Red-Hot-Chili-Pepper.png| 97. Red Hot Chili Pepper [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI4vgVs77OU Battle Theme] Smash_Gamer.png| 98. Smash Gamer [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoTDyC_zLdI Boss Theme] Nyarlthotep.jpg| 99. Nyarlothotep [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z68c1SfNbEI Battle Theme (Phase 1)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yXJo3ScGwY Battle Theme (Phase 2)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ge5HkPH1f4 Battle Theme (Phase 3)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTZJEkJJbIE&t=97s Battle Theme (Phase 4)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV5Sd9QZwwM Battle Theme (Phase 5)] Terris_Continentibus_Egisse_(human_form).png| 100. Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 1 - Human Form) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJh2bLmVPx4 Battle Theme] Terris_Continentibus_Egisse.png| 100. Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 2 - True Form) --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cORuiUZzT8 Battle Theme (Continent 1 - 3)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzf9N1IrdRY Battle Theme (Continent 4 - 6)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qbvs-Jd9VY Battle Theme (Final Continent)] 101-105 (SPECIAL STAGES) Chaos.png| 101. Chaos (PHASE 1) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApsPqrMW-4w Battle Theme] Feral_Chaos.png| 101. Feral Chaos (PHASE 2) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzIhBcYtcWs Battle Theme] Kirby_New_Render.png| 102. Kirby (no music plays during this part) Chaccaron_Maccaron.png| 103. Chaccaron Maccaron (PHASE 1) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63ul8P2HGPg Battle Theme] Bohemian_Rhapsody_(weak).png| 103. Shinzei Lakshmei (reawakened form) (PHASE 2) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jUYxa-UzfE Battle Theme] SmashUltimateCredits.jpg| 104. Credits Game (PHASE 1) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ "Battle Theme" (all parts)] Cameo_Big_Core_in_Force_Gear.png| 104. Big Core (PHASE 2) Shinzei.png| 105. Shinzei Lakshmei (true form) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN3yqMr3ffY Battle Theme (Phase 1 - Flying)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOhogVEFj7Q Battle Theme (Phase 2 - Smash Fight)] --- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZsN3S0WJ_o Battle Theme (Final Phase - Prevent the Destruction of the Multiverse)] After Shinzel Lakshmei has been destroyed (which happens when the player manages to deplete his health bar before the song of his last phase ends), he will kneel down and accept his defeat with a smile on his face. Then as the multiverse gets reset, he will say: "Congratulations (character name)! You have done the seemingly impossible! You have defeated me at my own game. Your name, wisdom, courage and overall power will be described in the pages of fighting history and be told to countless generations to come. Well done!" Then Shinzei Lakshmei will turn to dust (like Thanos at the end of Endgame) and the screen will go white and the credits will roll as if a movie ended, all while this songs plays in the background: Credit Theme (100-Battle Gauntlet!!) 'Post-Launch Updates' It has also been said that every time a character/boss gets added and/or replaced, the gauntlet will be updated to include these new characters/bosses. All the changes that are made will be listed under this section. * 24/1-2020 *# Lord Tirek was added as the 59:th opponent before Discord, while Derpy Hooves and Maud Pie now fight together as the 57:th opponent. *# Kirby now has his "Guest Character-portrait" *# Zoe Hirashima has been removed and will be replaced with a new character when the next Overtime Pack gets released. In the meantime, Rinnie and Snow Shine will be fought seperatley. * 1/2-2020 *# Snow Shine has been removed and will be replaced with a new character when the next Overtime Pack gets released. In the meantime, Harmonica and Natural Cure will be fought seperatley. Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Battle Modes Category:DLC Category:Special Category:Nintendo Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Worldwide Music Category:Worldwide Sports Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Worldwide Cinema Category:Worldwide Politics Category:Flatworld Category:The King of Fighters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Fairy Tail Category:Street Fighter Category:Monster Musume Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:The Simpsons Category:Ice Age Category:The Frollo Show Category:Cuphead Category:George of the Jungle Category:Dumbo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Der Untergang Category:Jurassic Park Category:Star Trek Category:Star Wars Category:Killer Instinct Category:Alien Planet Category:Friday the 13th Category:Alien vs. Predator Category:Metal Slug Category:Soul Calibur Category:Police Academy Category:Noah's Island Category:Monster Hunter Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Asterix & Obelix Category:Castlevania Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Krtek Category:Popeye the Sailor Category:DanMachi Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Medaka Box Category:My Hero Academia Category:Dragon Ball Category:Overwatch Category:World of Warcraft Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Watchmen Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:YouTube Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Little Shop of Horrors Category:DeviantART Exclusive Category:What Gamers Are For Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Lovecraft Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gradius Category:Real Life